Weakness In The Host Club
by ILoveJackFrost
Summary: Haruhi perceives everyone in the Host Club in a certain way, but as year two at Ouran, continues she begins to see the facets of her peers that have been kept secret, even from each other. However, things begin to spiral out of control for one Host, will Haruhi or anyone else notice the dire situation in time? Story Rewritten: Formerly called Wounded In the Host Club.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, if you are new to this story welcome, or if you have seen the original beginning of this story welcome back! I hope that this story is written much better than my previous version, with more character development and more of a cohesive plotline. As in my old story, this also plot contains abuse, both verbal and physical, there will be more specific trigger warning on each chapter, this one just implies physical abuse, so please watch out for those in the future. Thank you so much for reading, feel free to leave a review!

" _I have often found the company of strangers more kind than those of friends, so if you're looking for me look to those crowded spaces filled with unfamiliar faces"_ ~ Levi H.

There was a constant agitating sound that enveloped the large white room. It was so annoying in fact that it caused movement from under the large bundle of blankets, piled onto an even larger bed. The slim figure that could barely be seen under those covers was laughable in comparison to the amount of room the mattress offered. After the fifth ring a slender pail hand with long fingers emerged for the warm cocoon where the rest of the body resided at the moment, the digits wrapped around the black phone and pulled it back into the covers. "Tamaki, it's six in the morning, what could you possibly want at this hour?" said a grouchy voice, barely loud enough to be heard. "No, I can't Tamaki, not today" there was a short pause and a loud voice could be heard on the other end of the line. "No, no you idiot I am not sick, I just have things to do today" his tone went from exasperated to monotone in that short sentence. There were a few more loud noises from the other end of the line where suddenly cut short when the black haired boy turned off his phone. Violently pushing the covers off of his face Kyoya rolled over onto his back. He realized far too late that this action was a mistake, a painful mistake, when his back hit the sheets he let out a hiss of pain, clinched his fists till they turned as white as the linens and shut his eyes taking deep breaths. After a few moments when his intake of oxygen had reached more normal levels he sat up and disentangled himself from the offending blankets. 'Damn' Kyoya cursed in his head as he observed the once white material was now stained crimson.

Getting onto shaky legs he stumbled into his bathroom and turned on the bright light, a few seconds of muttering later and Kyoya's eyes were enough to clearly see that there was indeed blood running down his back. He had placed his hand to the lumbar of his spine, once he brought it up to his face it began shaking, needless to say he was not a fan of the feeling of the sticky warm substance coating his fingers. 'Pull it together' Kyoya thought as he closed the door with his clean hand. As he turned the shower onto a scalding heat and eventually entered the hot water he reminded himself for the millionth time 'This is normal, nothing new, I have had worse, I mean it hardly even hurts' as he thought the last part his shoulders tensed as the water touched his back.

Tamaki was waiting in the middle of the busy hallway which was teeming with life. Perhaps life was the wrong description; it was more like a sea of yellow dresses and purple school uniforms. The first day of school was always a spectacle, the blonde King himself was gaining many stairs by his fans, and much of it had to do with his posing. His hips were to the side slightly, one hand balanced on the raised hip, the other hand was placed on his brow over his eyes: basically making him look like a sailor in search of land. From standing so still for such a long time his sudden movement scared those observing him. "Mommy!" he proclaimed as he launched at the boy with glasses, Kyoya just managed to dodge his embrace. This did not stop the blonde boy from giving his friend a tight hug. "I missed you so much!" Tamaki shouted while still holding Kyoya. "Calm down you idiot, I literally saw you last week when we went to the cinema together, it has not been that long since I have seen you" he reminded his overly enthusiastic friend. The King began to go into a detailed explanation of everything that he had done that summer, although Kyoya had been there for most of it. The menge was not really listening to what Tamaki was saying, he saying trying not to look pained due to the excessive contact to his body, but there was also this feeling of warmth, no matter how much Tamaki rambled or exaggerated he knew that the blonde idiot truly cared for him, something he didn't get a lot from other people.

In the same cross section of the hallway Haruhi was walking toward her locker when she stopped because someone was calling her name. Looking around she soon saw the source of the name calling, Tamaki, Kyoya was also standing next to the Club's leader with his arms crossed over his chest. The girl would never admit that she missed the antics of the Club but there had been a certain lack excitement in her life during the summer months. " Haruhi looked at Tamaki then to Kyoya whilst she continued to walk forward but failed to see a boy walking in the opposite direction. The two collided and both ended up on the ground. "I am so sorry" Stated Haruhi as she got to her feet, extending her hand down to the fallen student. The boy took her hand and brushed himself off laughing slightly. Extending his hand the student said "Levi Hill, nice to meet you" Haruhi also laughed and shook the boy's hand introducing herself. "Are you new here?" Haruhi asked with a smile. "I am, my family just moved here two weeks ago, so I haven't had much of a chance to get to know the campus" the boy stated with a slight shrug of the shoulders and a smile. "Well what's your first class, maybe I can show you the way" offered the girl. "Oh, thanks, here's my schedule, I have history first" said the boy pointing to the piece of paper he was offering. Haruhi took a few moments read it over before saying "Wow, you have a lot of hard classes, but I also have history first period, we could walk together" she smiled.

As the pair walked down the hallway toward the south wing of the school Hill looked over to another strange pair, both tall and slender, one with black hair and one with blonde hair, the latter was waving wildly in their general direction. Fujioka looked over to them for a second, smiled, waved and then motioned of him to follow which he did. Kyoya had nodded in Haruhi's direction to indicate his attention to her, but he had been puzzled by her companion, he certainly had not seen them around Ouran Academy before. A fact that was 'interesting in its own way.'

Hikaru and Kaoru where sitting next to each other in history talking to a few girls when the person they had been waiting for finally appeared, with another boy. Both of their eyes widened in shock , they stood up and approached the girl. The spectators, fangirls, either started have hearts twinkle in their own eyes or swooned with the addition of another Host Club member. "Did you have a good summer Haruhi?," "What did you do?," "Why did you never call us back?," "Who is this sketchy guy your with?," the Hitachiin brothers asked in a tag team like manner. "Goodness calm down you two!" she reprimanded "I went to Kyoto with my dad for part of the summer and my phone broke. I guess I missed your calls, sorry" said Haruhi scratching her head slightly embarrassed. The twins however were not done with the stoic girl and started prodding Levi, much to his chagrin and discomfort. "Hey Haruhi, who is this guy?" they repeated in unison, still poking him. "HEY, leave him alone. Don't pay attention to these two, their crazy" said the girl addressing both parties at once. The twins and new student both reacted differently, the _homo_ brothers protested their being crazy and Hill observed them. After everything seemed to calm down he extended his hand to the twins who looked on with skepticism, at their response Levi rolled his eyes and waved instead at them saying "Hi, my name is Levi Hill" Thankfully the professor entered the classroom and stopped any more shenanigans from occurring for the rest of the hour.

"Ah, I have maths next, I think that's in the north building" said Levi with uncertainty. "Well I don't have college algebra, I'm only in geometry this year but this period I have English. I can walk you to your class though, English and maths are near each other" Haruhi said with a smile, handing Levi back his schedule. As the two began to walk out the history class Hikaru and Kaoru who were hiding behind a desk listening in on the pair's conversation motioned the girl toward them. In hushed tones they said "Pst, pst, don't take him to that class" Haruhi replied by asking "Why ever should I not help a new student?" Not impressed at their attempt to keep her by their side all day. "No, it's not that so much…" said Kaoru "only that Kyoya is in the class" finished Hikaru shuddering. This prompted Haruhi to roll her eyes walking away from the twins.

After a long fast walk the two arrived at their destination, the pair was running up the stairs breathing hard. Rounding the corner quickly they rushed into the college maths class. The room was quite full, which was to be expected as the class would start in five minutes. There were empty seats scattered around the room but most of them were near the back. Levi found it hard to focus when sitting in the back and gave one last desperate sweep of the room with his eyes before believing he would have to reside in the back. However there was one sole empty seat near the front, the other boy sitting at the shared desk seemed familiar. He plucked up his courage and made his way to that open seat with his new friend shadowing behind him. Arriving at his destination the black haired boy looked up and said blandly "Haruhi, hadn't you better be getting to class?" with a raised eyebrow. "Ah, right, thanks sempai" the girl said "See you last period Hill" Haruhi said rushing out of the class as fast as they had entered. Levi gave a small bow in the direction Haruhi had run off in, "See you later Fujioka" The words hung in the air for a second before Levi turned back to the boy with glasses. With a sigh Kyoya moved his books and cup of coffee to make room for the new boy. "Thank you" he said with another bow setting down a heavy looking book bag and lightly sitting down. Just as he pulled out his slightly tattered composition book and pens the class began.

After an hour of complex equations and more than one confusing graphs and assigning one hundred problems for homework the whole class sat stupefied and tired except for the two near the front. Kyoya had already started the first three problems and Levi had packed his things and pulled out the now dreaded schedule and map once more. All around the class chatter filled the air, most of the conversation was about how most of the students were considering dropping this class, this type of noise hardly annoyed Kyoya, he was used to it from hanging around Tamaki so much; but the annoyed sounding sigh caused him to look over to his temporary partner. There stretched on the table a map was laid out with a route to the English building, the path drawn with a pencil was one of the worst he had ever seen, mainly because it took all the central hallways. Hallways he refused to use himself, they were filled with swarms of people who jostled each other with no notion of personal space: even as a Shadow King Kyoya could not go down those hallways undisturbed. For some unknown reason Kyoya said "There is no way you would reach your next class in time using that path" The boy sitting to his right looked up at him responding with "Oh." The boy took a few moments to look over the map again, thinking. His left hand started lowering down for some object or another, Kyoya assumed a pencil to erase the rubbish route. The dark haired boy had grabbed the others down turned hand. This stopped the boy, again looking up to him with questioning eyes. Kyoya shifted under the gaze and released his hand: the Shadow King had just seen the new students schedule and was looking at that while saying "We have the next class together as well, you can follow me there" he ended his conversation there, stood up and put his bag on his shoulder and started walking out of the room, the other boy rushing to catch up.

After a few minutes filled with silence down what was now an empty hall Kyoya said "You're new here." It was not a question, more a threatening statement that required an answer because he had gone out of the way to help someone clearly younger and more insignificant than him. Levi understood these hidden nuances of the elder's statement and replied with "Yes, my name is Levi Hill, my family has just moved back to Japan from Sweden two weeks ago. I am in class 2-A" He hoped this was enough to satisfy the upper classman taking long strides beside him. It apparently was because he nodded his head saying "My name is Kyoya Ohtori" And that was all that was said until they reached the College British Literature class where Hill said "Thank you Mr. Ohtori" Kyoya didn't much care, now that he had what he needed from the other boy: his name. Kyoya walked quickly into the almost empty class and sat down next to a blonde haired boy who also looked familiar to Levi. With a sigh Levi took a seat at the font of the class as more and more people trickled in, until the room reached capacity and every desk was filled.

In art class seventh period Levi smiled as Haruhi sat down next to him. "So how was your first day?" he asked warmly. "To be honest I'm not sure there are words to sum it up" said Hill with a short laugh "tiring for a start" he finished. "I understand what you're saying, you should have seen me last year, let me just say I was a mess back then" Smiling and talking casually they started sketching the flowers in the center of the room as they were instructed to do by the teacher. At the end of the period Fujioka and Hill parted ways talking about how they would meet up again in the morning before history class, parting with a handshake and smile. Among the tirade of happy kids ready to return home from an exciting first day back to school there were those with an entirely different attitude on the subject. Those that were already weary from the work expected from them, or wanting to avoid for just another minute having to have to return home. But those special people and their desires would go unnoticed among the sea of yellow, as they always had.

*I also have to include that none of these characters are mine, all rights belong to Bisco Hatori and I am making no money from this story. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

" _No amount of sleep in the world could cure the tiredness I feel"_ ~ Author Unknown

Kyoya was used to rigid morning routine during the school year: out of bed (usually late), stretch aching muscles, change for school, retrieve books and homework, coffee, out to the car. He assured himself whenever he got bored of this list of mundane tasks that he needed some normalcy to his life. With Tamaki, or any of the Host Club members there were bound to be shenanigans that would need his attention in some way. After last year Kyoya resigned to the fact that he simply did not have the energy to deal with a changing morning schedule as well.

There stood a large group of girls, all clamoring to be nearer to the front of the pack. A few male students dotted the hall as well; they unlike the excited females were frowning at the door so many had gathered around. When the swoosh of the paneled wood showed to identical figures the few boys left, they had no chance after that. "Welcome my princesses" said Hikaru "to the first meeting of the Host Club" finished Kaoru, both wore beaming smiles. Applause broke out within the girls, a few had already fainted. The Twins ushered everyone inside the spacious pink room. Once inside the _guests_ were directed in Kyoya's direction. Once there the black haired boy explained to groups of no more than five how the Host Club operated and gave a thorough description of each Host available. Some of these had heard this before, but they did not hearing it again, the newcomers listened with rapt attention; by this all of the guest excitement had mounted to a peak. After his short speech Kyoya would let them go to whomever they chose, he would write down who went to what Host for his records. Due to the large volume the Club received during the first day of operation there were no private sessions allowed. Reservation for a session went online at midnight, if the boy with glasses had calculated correctly those reservations for the next two months would be booked in less than fifteen minutes.

Tamaki sat stretched out on one of the couches while quite a few observed him in silence. The blonde was observing each and every one of his watchers with an intense look, however every now and then he would catch the dark eyes of Kyoya. But in an instant Tamaki was up with a fist raised and a foot on the couch he had just been laying on. One more moment of silence and then there was a roar of applause. "And that my Darlings is how Bonaparte looked when he set off to St. Petersburg" said the lean boy waving his copy of War and Peace in the air. "Please, read another scene Tama-chan" the girls pleaded. "Anything that makes you happy" he replied, sitting down once more the half French boy began reading the scene were Natalie almost elopes in the dead of night.

On the other side of the room the Twins were leaning against the other discussing their sleeping arrangements in purposely hushed tones. The students around them fawning at every word they said. "Hikaru, where was your favorite vacation spot this summer?" asked a regular client of the two named Amy. "I enjoyed Hong Kong the most, there is nothing like a vibrant city to keep one occupied" Hikaru replied happily. Not even a moment after he had stopped speaking did Kaoru pipe up with "Well I hated it!" This caused all other their guest to gasp. "Why do you say that?" shyly asked Lilac another regular of theirs. "Because" Kaoru paused for effect "when you were walking down that busy street I thought I had lost you forever" concluding this sad tale he latched onto his twin tightly. The combination of the _tragic_ story and the protective action by the wilder twin caused all of the guests to spaz in the couches they sat on. Both the twins looked over to the King who had stopped his monologue. They took this opportunity to ask in unison "Hey Tamaki, where is Haruhi?" The blonde haired blue eyed boy looked over to the twins who were now walking toward him. Coming with something out of the blue Tamaki spouted "I made him change in the bathroom, he stained his other blazer this morning" The twins both gave a devilish smile and said "We can go and help him get changed and bring him back here!" At this exclamation Tamaki promptly dropped his book and stepped aghast with mouth open. "Mommy our sons are trying to see our daughter indecent" he cried out, the only response he got from Kyoya was and withheld laugh and the rolling of his onyx colored eyes.

Meanwhile in what appeared to be a deserted hallway a figure rounded the corner into the barren pink corridor then quickly side stepped into the ladies bathroom. Levi gave a quick praise to heaven for letting the hallway be empty. He had rejoiced too soon however as a familiar voice said "Hill?" He quipped around to see Haruhi standing at the sink washing her hands, the water flowing over her unmoving digits. Levi quickly made to explain his presence in the females' bathroom without getting turned into the chairman or worse having to give up his secret. "I-I'm not some pervert I promise" he stammered out, choosing those words with care. However before he could continue with a better reason for his presence at his location Haruhi held up a hand that stopped the flow of words entirely. "It's alright, you're a girl too right?" questioned the brown haired boy. 'Man is she straight forward' thought Hill, honestly he was grateful to not have to beat around the bush and just come clean. They were friends after all. "Yes" he said with eyes cast down. After a moment of silence their eyes meet again and Levi found Fujioka smiling at him. "Cool, I was really confused at first" said the other girl in the room. 'How can she be this blasé about this?' he questioned as he observed the girl once more. Haruhi was now drying her hands on a towel and looked at her watch. "Gah!" she shouted scaring Levi. "I'm sorry I need to dash, I'm late for a club" with that she was out the door. However a second later her head popped back in and said "You can call me by Haruhi by the way, not Fujioka" Hill quickly responded with "And you may call me Levi, not Hill" Haruhi nodded, gave one last smile and was gone for good.

Levi leaned against the wall with a heaving breath. He pressed a hand to his chest to feel the pounding of his heart and the binding that hid that great secret that Haruhi had just found out. It was only the second day of school and someone had already found out, this did not seem to bode well for the rest of the year. If anyone knew about this of course he would want it to be Haruhi. She seemed to be in a similar situation, at least with the pretending to be a different gender. Hill had figured it out by the end of history class on Monday. He had said nothing about it to Haruhi; not that he did not care, but had realized it was her business to do what she liked. Hill was one for silent observation and lending a hand when he noticed something amiss, not the jump into long conversation type. " _You can call me by Haruhi by the way_ " she had said, so they were real friends now, not just some façade of one. This fact eased Levi's racing mind and heart, he trusted Haruhi with this secret. From outside the door what sounded like footsteps passed by the door. Looking up Hill realized he was still in the damn place that made him give out private information in the first place and if some other stupid girl walked in he could get in some serious trouble. Quickly grabbing his things he left the restroom, ignoring the fact that he still needed to use it slightly, thankfully no one had seen his exit of the room.

Haruhi's entrance into the club could only be described as an entrance, as that he rushed in and apologized profusely to his guests and Tamaki. The blonde haired boy started crying at her mentioning him, he attempted to reach her but a heard of her guests got there first and dragged the poor girl away to a table to talk about her summer. There was a shifting of costumers as some of the new clients left other Host to see what the commotion was about. Elsewhere in the club there was the antithesis of what was happening Haruhi's table. No this was peace, tranquility and cuteness. Indeed at Honey and Mori's section everyone, save Mori, was simply eating from a delicious selection of cakes. This above all else made Mori grateful, the people that frequented them as Hosts knew what they wanted and stayed calm most of the time. The duo also hardly ever got Host hoppers; again their guest knew what they wanted. Honey was happily munching on a cake surveying the room. His attention was caught by the only person presently standing, Kyoya. As a matter of fact he had been standing the duration of the club's operating hours, all three of them so far. Thus Honey started Mission: Give Kyo-chan Cake!

The mission consisted of Honey carrying a cake on Mori's shoulders over to the black haired boy, who was peering at his computer, while their guests watched on from the sideline. Kyoya turned when someone pulled at his purple tinted blazer; he turned to see a triumphant smile on his round face. "Have some cake Kyo-chan" chirped Honey in his high pitched voice. The boy with glasses looked at the small plate with a vanilla cake finished with a rich caramel sauce and topped with heaps of strawberries. It was certainly the least sweet of all the confections offered up in the club; he appreciated this attention to his preferred palate, but he was not currently in the mood for cake. So he smiled back and said "But you adore caramel and strawberries so much, how could I take this away from you" with a wink. "You're so nice Kyoya!" shouted Honey, clamoring from Mori's shoulders onto Kyoya's, grabbing onto the boys neck. From the corner the duos clients clapped. Kyoya had not been expecting this and had to quickly widen his stance to stay to stay balanced, although Honey looked small in appearance he weighted quite a bit. 'Probably all the cake' mused the black haired boy. Mori extended a hand with a cup of tea that Kyoya immediately noticed as lemongrass, anise and mint. He took it happily and nodded his thanks to Takashi for it. He took a cautious sip of the scalding liquid, it burned the inside of his mouth and he swallowed it quickly, the warmth began to seep through his body and he enjoyed the sensation enough to risk another sip. This tea tasted bitter, he really never understood why he bought it, with only he and Haruhi who drunk it, the notion of spending money on it seemed a waste.

He was pulled out of his revive as Honey started slowly squirming atop his shoulders saying "Takashi, Takashi, its high up here, I'm scared!" As the little boys movements got more and more frantic he was bound to fall off and hit the ground and probably take Kyoya with him. Mori swooped in just in time and put Honey on the floor and simultaneously grabbed Kyoya by the left shoulder keeping him upright. Again there was applause from the small corner of the room. As the very tall and very short pair returned to their table the black haired boy reminded himself 'Just one more hour of this for today'

Haruhi was looking out the large glass window; she had hardly had moment to herself for the last three hours. She understood that it was the policy of the club to have longer operating hours during the first week of school to gain a large number of new students. 'I guess that rich schools don't have club fairs like other people' she mused over the topic of extracurricular activities for the common folk versus the super elite and rich. Her train of thought strayed from this room to her meeting with Levi earlier that afternoon, when the disguised girl could be seen walking toward the front gates with books clutched to his chest. 'He was very convincing' Fujioka thought, though she believed that a great deal of it had to do with how Levi carried himself and the way he spoke, she supposed in a different outfit Levi could look very androgynous. There was still the question as to why the girl dresses as such. Yet another mystery of the people within this insane school; Haruhi at first had considered asking Kyoya for information about the nebulous character, not to mention gender, of Levi Hill. After thinking that course of action through though the common student realized that it was the second day of school and she was sure to learn more about Levi soon enough for herself. He was also a new student; Kyoya may not have that much information about him anyway. And who the hell was she to go snooping on other people's lives. 'You're letting this environment change you' her conscious informed her.

Tamaki observed Haruhi leaning against the window in what seemed deep thought. He approached her and tapped her shoulder to bring her back to the world of the living. Her large brown eyes snapped up to his, "Are you alright Haruhi?" "Yes of course Sempai, do you need something?" the girl inquired. Tamaki shook his head and said "No, just that Club hours are over, you can leave now" She could hardly believe she had been so absorbed and let a whole hour pass by. "Thank you sempai, I'll see you tomorrow then" Haruhi replied after a minute. She got her things and left the building, the halls lay quiet once more.


	3. Chapter 3

There is an author's note at the end of this chapter, reading it may help with understanding character development later in this story.

" _It feels like drowning in your own emotions, every breath is a battle to the top"_ ~ Rose Walters

Tamaki's eyes slid up to an entirely dark room, he shifted in his sheets to see his alarm clock which read _5:00_ in the morning. In the darkness some muttering could be heard about his body betraying him, as he talked into his pillow. Trying to decide what to do with the extra two hours he had been given this morning his mind went over the possibilities. He could take a walk around the gardens and watch the sun rise, or perhaps do some reading for fun. Then Tamaki remembered that he had some maths problems he needed to finish for today. With this reality looming the idea of getting up early seemed much less fun. In fact his bed seemed to be calling out to him now, to lie down for just another minute. Look how comfortable I am, it seemed to plead, you can stay with me all day. 'Shut up' Tamaki said to his imagination. Pulling aside blue sheets he first looked for his slippers, the wooden floors were always cold in the morning. With feet warm and that task out of the way Tamaki slipped on a shirt and went out of his room upstairs and into the large hall. Tamaki saw there was coffee and poured himself a cup. He would like to think he could drink it dark, when it tasted bitter, but he was fouling himself, he added cream and a ton of sugar so he could tolerate that bitter taste. That type of drink was for Kyoya. Tamaki was suddenly plunged into a memory of his first trying coffee; when it had played out there were tears in his eyes. Huffing Tamaki fiercely wiped the offending droplets from his eyes, grabbed his cup and composition book and pencils and such out onto the lower balcony. From there he could see both the gardens and the sun tinting the sky with pastel pink and yellows.

The class room was spellbound, even the Hitachiin's, all because of the two in the front near the whiteboard. 'Jolly, they're never this quiet, even when the teacher is talking' thought Haruhi, as Levi started her part of the presentation. "As you can see on this map, here was the critical point at which manifest destiny was achieved. Making history and starting critical social changes with the South. Thank you for your attention" Both Haruhi and Levi gave a slight bow" there was momentous applause as the first group sat down. The assignment over the summer was to read a book about America and the rail line that connected the country in early history. The day school started the history teacher had told his students to pair up, there had been an huge tussle to get to Haruhi first, thankfully she grabbed Levi and claimed him for her partner. The pairs would each have to present on a different section of the book written by Anders Stephenson. Haruhi and Levi had gotten the first three chapters of the book. Once seated again the two did a short complicated handshake they had come up with before school. All of the girls watching them started having little hearts flutter from their eyes. The classes attention started to break as a pair of girls took on the next two chapters. The class finally quieted down for the last group who of course were the rebellious Hikaru and Kaoru. Levi took this time to think over the past hour, it had been strange after all. The first oddity was the way the class actually paid attention to them during the presentation while they never did otherwise, secondly the many girls made had made eyes at Haruhi (he knew this to be normal), lastly some other girls had made eyes at him! Unfortunately the bell rung and he and Haruhi rushed toward the North wing to get to their respected classes in that building.

Tamaki was finding French class not as enjoyable as he had hoped. The problem lay partially with the teacher and that the blonde knew more of the language than she did. Because of this small fact he was spending his time winking at random girls, who blushed when he did. Even this did not last as a long source of amusement because he felt like he was taking advantage of those girls. He was also aware of the scowls he has receiving by some of the boys because of his actions. Finally with nothing else to do he started working on complex and irregular verb conjugations, the homework that was assigned for that evening.

Morinozuka Takashi of class 3-A was walking toward the south gym. He had just moments before received a heartfelt confession from a student in his Greek class. Of course the tall boy had turned the shy girl down with as few words as possible, but still handling the task with tact. When he and Mitsukuni had joined the Host Club was the first time he had really received confessions of love. Before the club he assumed his quiet nature came off as threatening, his rank as a Kendo champion also did not help that image. When girls did start to like him in a romantic way he was flattered, but mostly uninterested. When he first turned down girls he would try to comfort them, with words, saying in his most comforting voice that it simply could not be done at this time. This time passed soon though, as he saw girls could move on very quickly, and forget even faster, so a time came that he no longer hid behind his diction. " _I'm sorry but I can't see anyone at the moment_ " was all he had said to Regina from Greek class, after all this time he still questioned if that was unkind. This train of thought was interrupted when he reached the entrance to the gym. He had come here during lunch because he needed to make preparations for the following day. It was common Ouran knowledge that sometime during the first week sports clubs and teams had try outs and recruitment on Thursday and results were available the very next day. The Kendo Club was very popular so he made a large effort to make it exciting and non-threatening for those interested in becoming a member. Because he was the only head of the operation it was his head to do all the preparations ahead of time. These preparations included a large banner, tables with sign-up sheets with pens and multiple mats laid out on the spacious floor for the try outs.

Kaoru was poking Haruhi in the side and had no plans on stopping anytime soon. "Come on Haruhi, just one taste" pestered Hikaru, hovering his chopsticks over the open bento box the girl was eating from. Haruhi took a moment to finish her large bite of rice before saying "You guys already stormed my house once freaking my dad out and I made you food back then" she tried to explain exasperated with the two already. 'It's not even the end of the first week!' she shouted in her head. At the Hitachiin's mentioned Tamaki entering the room the girl lowered her head even more. "Tamaki-kun is the last person I need to see right now" Haruhi muttered under her breath.

He let his backpack slip to the floor with a thud inside the room and the sound echoed throughout. There was however a small issue of the other person in the room. The boy looked like he was some high end detective with documents and pictures fanned out on the floor around them, connected by an imaginary red string linking them my topic of length of pages. If class 1-A could have had the chance they would have photographed it for their "Agency of Detectives" programme during the Ouran Fair. The boy however, was fast asleep; he must have been because the thud had not woken him. Mori walked over to him which took no time due to his long legs. Kneeling down, while not disturbing the pages or order of them required some contortion, but it was possible. Takashi shook the figure by his shoulder gently. There was a, before entirely awake word or two, that sounded in a higher voice range than that of a boys, which cause Mori to be more than slightly confused. One final unintelligible word and the boy's green eyes shot open. Sitting up quickly Levi had not expected someone else to be in the one place of solitude he had found in the academy.

"I'm terribly sorry, do I need to leave?" Hill inquired, assuming that was why he was here. Mori looked down at the girl (he deduced?) She looked so tired and if an assignment was eating into her lunch time he assumed it was important. Important was not something that could be done in crowded places so he said "Can you use the bleachers?" he gestured toward the other side of the room where the unused seats were located, "I just need the floor" Mori finished, in a deep baritone. With a few concise and careful movements all of the papers had been ordered in a neat stack, secured in the crook of her arm. Twenty minutes later the form on the bleachers gave a frustrated sigh and Takashi looked up with questioning eyes. "A twenty five page paper due on Friday for British Literature" she stated with a shrug of the shoulder; and even though she had written nineteen of those twenty five pages she exclaimed "This is impossible!"

"This is impossible!" whined Tamaki, as he fell back into the soft mattress in destress. Kyoya raised an arched eyebrow in response to his friend's statement. "What are you talking about Tamaki?" the dark haired boy questioned. "This paper for English is a disaster" the blonde moped. "How many pages have you written at this point, I can't help you if you don't give me any information" sighed the youngest Ohtori, pinching the bridge of this nose, causing his glasses to slip down. 'Kyo-cha, sound tired, or maybe he's just annoyed?' thought the boy on the bed. "Seven" Tamaki whispered. It was not soft enough though and Kyoya's head whipped up. He almost had nothing to say, how in the world did that idiot only have seven pages after three days. Until the thought and had to ask "Did you read the book Tamaki?" he asked, but he had a feeling he knew the answer. "I read fifteen chapters" Tamaki admitted in a defeated tone. "I understand that _Women and Men_ is not that thrilling a book, but currently you don't have that much to go on" Kyoya said, hoping the truth would pull Tamaki out of his revive. The blonde did appear happier and bounced over and began messaging Kyoya's shoulders, without his consent, he might add. It did however loosen the muscles in his upper back. His hunched position, looking at his computer on his soft and expensive rug was not helping his posture any. "I can write you an outline, you can look at my finished paper and you can borrow my book that has thorough annotations throughout" This sentence alone cause Tamaki to jump up and punch the air in triumph and then stop him in his tracks. "How have you already finished your paper? How late have you been staying up?" Kyoya answered these two questions quickly, "I worked hard on it and four thirty," knowing that if he did not answer his friend would keep pestering him about his work and health in general. His sentiment was appreciated, but he would never admit it to Tamaki; anyhow they had more important work to complete than to talk about his busy schedule. So they worked on into the wee hours of the morning.

Meanwhile Haruhi had just finished her last bit of homework for the night; she slipped out of the living room and turned off the lights. Her father's room door was open and Ranka could be seen inside reading a long novel. She knocked on the doorframe and when he looked up she said "Goodnight Dad, see you in the morning." The red haired crossdresser looked up and gave a slight wave and a smile. As the young girl went to her room she checked her phone. The Hitachiin's both had asked if she would like to spend the night the following evening, (a resounding no), Tamaki had sent some long rant about the Club, Kyoya had asked her to get more commoners coffee and ramen (he would pay her back and this was only for Tamaki really), and lastly Levi who had asked if she wanted to study on Friday for the history test at a coffee shop near her house and maybe see a movie after or something like that. She replied to Kyoya first saying she would pick up the things he needed, then to Levi, agreeing to the aforementioned plan for the following day. Haruhi did not even respond to the other three messages. As she lay down and turned off the light that illuminated her bedside table she thought about the Host Club. Mainly happy with her lot in life, she did not have flights of fancy like Tamaki, nor the intense pressure the weighed down Kyoya, she did not have to act childish like Honey nor take part in crazy antics like the Twins did to be noticed. Yes, altogether she was happy with her lot, and with that she slipped into peaceful dreams.

Authors note: Hello everyone and thank you for reading this chapter. This story will incorporate aspects and storylines from both the manga and the anime version of _Ouran High School Host Club_ , the primary reason for this is the shaping of character. An example being Mori, who in the anime is never very developed, but in the mange more is seen about him. I want all of the Hosts' to appear as in character as possible though out this entire narrative. I hope this will help with the future of this story and if any part of this plot does not make sense please notify me so I can correct those mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Trigger Warning: Blood (only in a dream)

" _Don't ask why someone keeps hurting you. Ask why you keep letting them" ~ Kevin Tyler_

It was cold and dark. Maybe he was standing in a lake because his feet were freezing. Overall he felt sweaty and clammy. Then there was this warmth on his ribs and trickling down his side to his hipbone, suddenly it was light enough to see what was giving him this heat he so desperately needed. However looking down he was horrified because it was Kaoru, shirtless and bleeding out from a wound on his forehead, which was placed on his ribs, (he realized he was shirtless too at this point). Shocked Hikaru let go of his brother and Kaoru fell into the still dark water, disappearing in the depths. _A dream_ , Hikaru thought, this is a dream, this fact did not stop him from desperately looking around for his twin. With a shudder Hikaru jerked awake in a cold sweat, his sheets had been kicked off the end of his bed. Rolling over he released a sigh of relief, another ginger head could be seen just barely sticking out of a thick duvet. The clock ready _7:00_ o'clock in the morning, meaning there was only five minutes until they should wake up, so he decided some extra time would allow him to compose his appearance before his brother woke up. Kaoru, much to his chagrin, was observant at the worst of times and would try and take care of him. 'His brother certainly was the mother for both of them' Hikaru mused.

Track, Cross Country, Football, Soccer, Basketball, Baseball, Kendo, Chess, Otaku, French, Chinese, Japanese, English, Latin, Greek, Film, Classical Dance, Modern Dance, Government just to name a few of the clubs that were listed on the board in the courtyard. Levi was a little overwhelmed with her choices. "Hey Levi" came a familiar voice from behind his shoulder. Turning around Levi saw Haruhi next to her, "Hello Haruhi" he responded with a smile. "Are there any clubs you're interested in investigating or trying out for?" the petite girl asked. "Well I used to run cross country in middle school, so I might try out for that club. Also the Equestrian club, I used to ride in my youth" he stated. "Well it looks like both of those clubs are set up at the track, we can get there fastest if we go through the south wing" Haruhi said grabbing Levi's arm and began dragging her in that direction. 'Boy is she assertive' thought he thought as he was led away.

Kyoya was walking down the hall when something orange soared toward his face at a high speed. Turning quickly he grabbed the fruit in his raised left hand. Glaring at him was his _nemesis_ , Kuze. The shorter boy turned around and threw the orange at the unsuspecting Tamaki. Surprisingly the blond caught the aromatic fruit. Seeing this as a great way to taunt the head of the football club, Tamaki chucked the fruit at Mori who grabbed it out of the air with ease. Tamaki and Kyoya where helping Mori and Honey with the Kendo club because they had nothing better to do at the moment, (incidentally the football club was set up in the next room.) Kuze was becoming more and more annoyed at the groups teasing. At some point Honey had received the orange, the little boy threw the fruit slightly too forcefully out of the door of the gym over Kuze's head. The boy moved aside to watch the fruit arc out of the room, and toward a student! However this was however they were fast and grabbed the opposing object, bringing it down to a safe level. He looked around at the odd group of people in the gym he had used yesterday during lunch. Upon seeing Kyoya he gave a bow, and seeing Mori a slight raise of the hand and a smile. Before anyone could react, or before Tamaki could even see Haruhi, Kuze was on his knee next to Levi. "That catch was so precise and fluid, your form was perfect" the footballer put his hand in a praying manner and looking up with wide eyes and asked sincerely "Please join the football club."

'Well that's a shock" thought Levi, as a stranger stared up at her. He really didn't know what to do, looking around all of the people around her. Kyoya looked shocked, Mori was slowly shaking his head no, there was a little boy who looked angry and even apparently the blonde who some of the time appeared clueless in his literature class looked appalled. If this was their reaction there was no need to consult Haruhi, she knew the older students at this school knew what they were doing. Thus he responded "No, thank you Sempai, I am going to be joining the cross country and equestrian clubs, I am afraid I will not have time for football too." He looked at Haruhi and they both moved on with no other comment other than Haruhi saying hello to her friends, Kuze was devastated.

Tamaki was happy to see the other tall and brash blonde leave the room. Next he turned to Kyoya and asked with a raised voice "Who was that boy, I feel like he looks familiar." At this statement the dark haired boy rolled his eyes and gave a harsh sigh, "Good grief Tamaki, he sits across from me in our British Literature class, he also is in my maths and chemistry class" Kyoya informed his friend.

As the pair of girls in disguise traversed the hallways toward the field Levi inquired "Aren't you in a Club Haruhi, shouldn't you be helping them out?" To this Haruhi retorted quickly "It's not really that type of Club…actually, you met most of the members back there" Levi didn't really have a response to this information so he gave a smile and small shrug.

Nogori Desean was getting very fed up with all of the students that had tried out for the equestrian club thus far. Poor Savior, her palomino was getting tired dealing with inexperienced riders. The third year was giving the crème colored horse and gentle rub on the neck. Nogori was a third year and had built a strong club in three years and was proud of her work; she knew that the club would be strong this year; however that was due to the third year students. Once they graduated there would be no more club. The tapping of shoes on grass made her look up, there was a boy a _cute_ boy, _two_ cute boys actually. "Hey are you here to try out for the equestrian club?" she asked in a high pitched voice, Nogori could feel her face heating up as she asked the question. "I am, my friend her just walked me over here" said Levi. "Well, to make this easier on both of us why don't you try out the course first? That way if you don't make the cut we won't have to do paperwork." Levi gave a slight bow, indicating for her senior to lead the way.

The illustrious and often flamboyant, blonde, going grey, chairman sat at his desk looking out onto the large courtyard as students flocked to all of the respective clubs on display. His secretary approached him from behind with a stack of papers, which she set on his desk. Before she could make a quick escape Yuzuru Suoh was a nice and attractive man, he was also very intelligent: a fact that many glossed over because of his childish behavior. "Do you know the history of this institution, I mean before it was Ouran High School Academy?" She nodded her head no. As he started to ramble on using many grandiose and dramatic hand movements to emphasis his points she thought 'He does love history.'

Authors Note: Apologies for the short chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone who has followed or favorited this story, also thanks for the review!

" _In great times of stress or adversity, it's always best to keep busy, to plow your anger and your energy into something positive"_ ~ Lee Iacocca

'This is getting ridiculous' thought Takashi as he looked at the clock on the bedside. There was no going back to bed however; once the tall mostly silent boy woke he stayed awake. Practice for kendo started at six A.M. so he decided to work on his research paper for government. Kyoya had already turned in his paper and he had a feeling that the other dark haired boy with glasses was aiding their King, Tamaki. Then he remembered that he was helping Honey with his paper, so who was he to judge. As he stood up he stretched his right and left arm, then slipped on a white shirt and left his small room. Takashi made himself a cup of green tea, the strong type where one leaves the bag in for over five minutes. He unlike his cousin the tall male dislike saccharides in his drinks, and he also oddly hated caffeine, it messed with his mind. Kendo practiced followed his homework and from there he proceeded to the car that awaited him. He put his hand on the door, but this action caused him to stumble slightly. ' _Contrarian_ ' a voice echoed in Mori's head, 'so strong and yet this simple task defeats you.' The older boy chose to ignore his own harsh self-commentary and he got into the car instead; after all he was late in picking up Mitsukuni.

"Haruhi, are you and Levi going to give another presentation in history class soon?" one of the girl's guests asked. At this all seven of Haruhi's clients leaned in to hear the response. In a nonchalant tone she said "Well the teacher has not assigned any partner projects this term, so currently no" This information seemed to deflate some of the girls slightly. Elizabeth a short girl said very quietly "Maybe you could bring him here one day?" This threw Haruhi for a moment and caused her to ask "Oh, do you like Levi?" This statement caused all of the girls to become flushed and bluster as they tried to cover for themselves. Natalie took up that task and replied "N-not really, we just like seeing you together, it's so cute" Happy with that response all the other girls nodded along. "Oh," sounded Haruhi, "well boys don't usually come to the club, but I could ask Levi" finished the girl. Everyone at her table seemed quite happy with the proposal and gave applause. Of course Tamaki and been listening in and popped up from behind Haruhi's chair and said "Who are you talking about?" Haruhi restrained from rolling her eyes "A boy in my history class, he's also in your literature class sempai" she informed him. Tamaki started a rant about how she should only hang out with her father and family in the Club. This speech was cut short by the Twins who piped up saying "Actually Levi is pretty cool, he helped us study for ten minutes before a quiz" they said in unison.

Now this was an anomaly, and deserved the silence that the Host Club gave at the Twins statement. Even Kyoya gave them a raised eyebrow. It was well known that the Hitachiins' gave little attention to the rest of the world, or the people in that world, save for the small group of friends they had made in the past few years. The awkward situation of a silent room was quickly neutralized when another girl inquired "where was Levi this morning in history class?" The Tamaki returned to his guests and Honey chose another piece of cake to eat. The noise level in the room rose to its continuous rumble. Haruhi in answer to her guests question responded "Levi told me last night that he would be out first period because of the equestrian club. I'm sure you can ask him yourself in another class." "He's in a lot of third year class that we aren't" said Gen, another guest, slightly downtrodden.

Kyoya Ohtori was not one to listen to gossip, but he was now reconsidering this opinion. He would now selectively listen to anything about Levi, the still nebulous student in many of his classes. He truly had no interest in the boy, but he needed to he had to. If a situation ever arose where Levi was useful then he needed that upper hand. Indeed the youngest Ohtori was not below using people for his own gain, in fact if life had told him anything, it was to use whatever necessary to move forward in the twisted game of life. So he added to his list of things to do on the upcoming weekend, which was already full, investigate Levi Hill. The simple action of writing the words down made him feel more at peace. That did not explain the subtle shaking of his hands, the unnoticeable tremor was enough to make him set down his cup of tea and tightly clench his fist till it turned white.

He was like a whirlwind or perhaps a thunderstorm, 'no, no, he's like a forest…' This line of thinking was popular as a large group of girls formed a group of fans of the famous Haninozuka. It was afterschool practice after all; the young dreadnought was giving a demonstration on the proper way to strike an opponent with force without a deduction of points. There had been increased practice hours, not that the girls minded, because in a month competition season started for most private academies. Hikaru and Kaoru were seated in the bleaches leaning against each other. The pair of them were exponentially questioning how a small person, like Honey, could be so _strong_! They were both strong in their own way, but their strength lie in words not the physical. Thus they observed Haninozuka move so quickly. Chaos arouse in an instant when Honey said "Now may I have a volunteer?" Twenty five hands shot up and there was a large tussle, a very unladylike thing to do. Honey was so at loss at what to do that he looked up and saw Hikaru innocently sitting on the bench and pointed at him. There were of course a few Honey and Hikaru shippers in the audience; this made everyone go silent once more. The one auburn haired boy did not stand a chance as the small boy, after asking if it was alright to do so, grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder. A resonant thud echoed over the gymnasium, thus ended the lesson.

Authors Note: Yet another short chapter, sorry guys! I don't want to rush the plot of this story too fast. I'm also starting university this week, so everything may take a bit longer. Honestly I could put content up faster if the chapters were shorter, but I think it is better to have the instalments longer. If you disagree then let me know in a review or message. Thank you for putting up with me, Levi H.


End file.
